


Can't sleep

by inloveandeath



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inloveandeath/pseuds/inloveandeath
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Can't sleep

"Frank?" Mikey whispers, standing over his supposedly sleeping band mate. 

"Hm, what's up Mike's?" Frank grunts, rolling over. 

"Can't sleep." Mikey mumbles and his roommate laughs, sitting up. 

"You wanna watch a movie? I could braid your hair." Frank offers, already hopping out of bed. 

Mikey just nods, disappearing through the doorway to set up a movie while Frank gets a hairbrush and hair ties. 

"What are we watching?" Frank asks, setting everything on the coffee table. 

"Harry Potter." Mikey replies, setting the CD case aside and pressing play. 

"Of course we are." Frank laughs as the movie starts and Mikey settles on the floor in front of him. 

"Ya know Frank, I really enjoy this." Mikey eventually breaks the silence half way into the movie, his head leaning against Frank's leg, his neat braids sitting on his chest. 

"Yeah? Me too." Frank pats the cushion next to him, nudging Mikey with his foot. "Up." 

They both laugh as Mikey gets up onto the couch, accidentally kicking the coffee table. 

"It's not funny Frank." He jokingly scowls and flicks him. 

Frank doesn't reply, he just leans onto Mikey and focuses on the movie that they both know by heart. 

When the movie finally ends, Frank objects to all movement and decides he's going to sleep on the couch. 

"Whatever you wanna do, but I don't think that's gonna feel too good in the morning." Mikey shakes his head and presses a kiss to Frank's forehead before walking to his room. 

"Night night Micheal!" Frank calls after him. 

"Shut it Franklin!!" Mikey flips him off from his doorway and Frank only laughs, stretching out on the couch.


End file.
